parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabel
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 2005's Disney sequel film Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. Cast * Lilo - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Stitch - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Nani - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * David - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) * Dr. Jumba Jookiba - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Pleakley - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Moses Puloki - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mertle Edmonds - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) * Elena, Teresa, and, Yuki - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company), Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) and Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ice Cream Man - Mike (Total Drama) Scenes Index: # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 1 Analyzing Cheezi # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 2 A New Competition # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 3 Family Fun Night # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 4 A Problem With 626 # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 5 Inspiration From the King # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 6 Some Assembly Required # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 7 All Good Now? # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 8 Another Work of Genius # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 9 A Little More Action # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 10 May Day # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 11 Reunited # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi Has a Glitch (2005) Part 12 End Credits Movie Used: * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) Clips/TV Shows Used: * Gravity Falls * The Lion Guard (2016-2019) * The Loud House (2016-2017) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Emperor's New Groove * Kronk's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * Oliver and Company * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * Total Drama Gallery: Mabel-pines-gravity-falls-15.8.jpg|Mabel Pines as Lilo Cheezi-img-2.png|Cheezi as Stitch Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud as Nanni S3E09B Bobby ordering pizza.png|Bobby Santiago as David Baloo.jpg|Baloo (Animated) as Dr. Jumba Jookiba Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Pleaky Emperorsnewgroove665.jpg|Pacha as Moses Puloki Pic detail4dd1be8323d6c.png|Darla Dimple as Mertle Edmonds Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice Anne Marie.jpg|and Anne Marie as Elena, Teresa, and, Yuki Total-drama-revenge-of-the-island-gallery.png|Mike as Ice Cream Man See Also * Mabel & Cheezi (2002) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Lilo and Stitch Movie Spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoofs Category:Lilo & Stitch Movie Spoof Category:Lilo and Stitch movie-spoofs Category:Lilo and Stitch Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Direct-To-Video